All is Full of Love
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: She’ll never have to experience another heartache or joy alone. This man is going to spend the rest of his life with her and for this moment it’s all that matters. LP, post 6x11.


Okay y'all know me well by now. You know I had to do this. Post 6x11. BTW, how amazing was it? I'm so proud of our boy for pulling that off; the death scene was actually my favorite, go figure. Beautifully done and so emotional.

If what happens is what I think is going to, then I know how it's going to be handled in the OTH world, and this is my way of showing how I wish it would be handled, I guess.

* * *

_You'll be given love  
You'll be taken care of  
You'll be given love  
You have to trust it,_

'_It's just a dream, it's just a dream'_ has been his mantra for the past 20 minutes; waiting tirelessly at the door of their bedroom, wanting to see that old Comet pulling up alongside their house. He knows that, obviously, his dream isn't anywhere near to becoming his reality. The only element remotely similar was that his love for Peyton was as unwavering in the dream as it is in real life. Yet… and he can't place his finger upon the reason, something is off. He knows she's not dying or going to die on her way home, but that doesn't take away the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, or the rattling thoughts rolling across his mind. _What if…?_

Hearing the familiar sounding of _As Time Goes By _coming from his TV he turns and smiles at the old tune, signaling the DVD has gone back to the main menu. At this moment Peyton chooses to enter, soaking wet, and shaking an umbrella out behind her on the porch. Sighing frustrated, realizing it's frugal, she throws the umbrella across the porch. "Damn thing," he hears her mutter.

Lucas wastes no time in walking over to her and drawing her into his arms, whispering kisses all across her hairline. "I'm glad you made it home safely," he murmurs into a pressed kiss.

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes, she's thankful he's not looking directly at her face or he'd be able to spot it. "Not that I'm not entirely grateful for your concern, but what's with the separation anxiety lately?" Her tone is teasing, but he knows she's bordering on completely serious.

His shoulders lift and fall, unsure himself. His dream has rattled him, while amusing - definitely shook him a little.

He watches her move about the room, the black dress she's wearing clinging tightly to her skin, water dripping down in rivulets across silken flesh. His throat runs dry when she pulls her jacket off her shoulder, shaking her tresses out as she does so. Without even realizing it, she's turned all of his thoughts solely on her. The feel of her slim hips beneath his fingertips, the taste of the skin of her neck, the scent of her hair, the soft curves of her entire body aligning against his.

"You watched Casablanca without me!" Her pouting voice breaks his reverie. "You know I love that movie."

Laughing he moves over to stand behind her, fulfilling his own wishes of curving his hands around her hips.

She feels one of his hands traveling up and over her chest, subtlety brushing across her breast, a shiver sprouting up her spine from his touch. The other hand is gently rubbing across her inner to outer thigh. He presses into her back, letting her feel _him_, and she gasps.

"So this is why you wanted me to get home safely?"

His chuckle vibrates through her body, the deep, throaty noise throws her hormones into overdrive. Turning to face him, she wraps herself in his arms, and hugs him tight.

Catching a glimpse of her face, he keeps her in his arms, but examines her carefully. Raising a hand to her forehead, he keeps it there for a moment. "Are you okay? You're pale and a little warm. Feeling alright?"

The tone in which he speaks is nothing but kind and caring. She reaches up to run her fingers over his newly grown out hair and kisses him quickly. "Tell me about your dream."

"Avoidance," he mumbles. But he obeys, and lets her go so she can finish changing. He lays back onto the bed and folds his hands behind his head. "Okay, I got caught up in the past and watching Casablanca; I think my subconscious blended the two into one, and the next thing I know I'm dreaming of us all in the 40's… what roles we would've taken and how it would've all worked out." He pauses to breathe a laugh, "It was quite… interesting."

When she quirks her brow at him, he's thrown back to dream Peyton, dolled up in 40's attire, and flirting out right. He sits up and takes her body in as she removes the clinging material of her black dress. His fiancée is sexy as hell, he thinks. "Oh yeah? What was I like?"

"You were… you. Feisty, wily, a little broken." Anyone else saying that would've caused an angered reaction, but she knows he means it with the utmost love and adoration. "And flirting shamelessly with me, trying to get me to invite you for a nightcap."

She throws her balled up dress and him and snorts.

"Nathan and Haley had a whirlwind romance; she sang at the nightclub I owned. Skills was pretty much Sam, playing the piano. Dan and Julian were the villains, what's new? Brooke got herself into a little trouble with Dan, but was still basically the same. Nathan was drafted into the war…" He goes into intricate details of the dream, causing her to watch him aptly, following his every move; delving into the story just as she had with _An Unkindness _and _The Comet. _He speaks from his heart with love, and smiles any time he mentions her or them, causing her heart to thump faster.

"Wow, babe, you are a writer, aren't you?" She murmurs. Deciding to forgo putting on any clothes, she walks to the end of their bed, and crawls over his body to rest on his lap, legs straddling. "And how did it end?"

Crinkling his face, he bites his lip - half out of the feeling of losing her, half because she's pressing into his lap in all the right ways, and the heat of her is unbearable between the thick layer of clothing. "Uh, Dan accidentally shot you when he was trying to aim at me, and you died in my arms."

She frowns but pulls his lapels to drag him closer. Suddenly his uneasiness of losing her is clear. "Classic Hollywood ending, Scott. I should've known." Her face inches closer to his, she grazes the tip of her nose against his, causing him to grin wide. "You're so predictable, baby."

_Twist your head around  
it's all around you  
all is full of love  
all around you,_

Rolling his hips up into hers, she gasps, and drops her head; digging her nails into his shoulder she gasps when his fingers tease her through the silk of her panties. His thumb moves in slow circles and any thought of words is lost on her now.

"Predictable?" He growls into her hear. "I'll show you predictable."

Before she knows it, he's flipped her onto her back, and he's lowering the yellow lace down her thighs and off, tossing them behind his back. He starts his kisses at her navel, working up her soft stomach, over her chest - stopping to pay particular attention the her neck, before finally meeting her lips. Her mouth is warm and inviting, and without needing to ask, she opens her lips, her tongue softly outlining his own mouth. She feels herself literally sinking down into the bed, his kisses sending electric currents through her bones. Even better when his hand slips back down to tease her inner thighs.

With a lingering last kiss to her lips, he trails back down the same path he'd taken just moments ago. Lips savoring the sweet taste of her skin, committing the softness and smoothness to memory. Kissing away the thoughts of rain, tears, and death.

When he reaches his destination, he bends her legs at the knees, resting them against his shoulders. His smile that's throw up at her is nothing short of salacious, sending a wave of heat through her body.

His mouth waters at the scent of her arousal and he drops his head down to taste her. She lolls her head to the side, gripping the sheets beneath her for leverage. His clever tongue is sending her reeling; an orgasm is not far out of reach. He knows her body and knows just how to send her rocketing towards bliss.

The pattern in which his tongue is moving is causing her to arch her hips toward him, seeking out the feel of him once more. Seeing her silently beg for him to continue, he bows his head back down, this time using his fingers to aid in the sensuality of the act.

Arching her back again, this time she uses her feet to dig into his shoulders, bringing her fingers down to tangle in his hair. "Lucas," she whimpers. "I need you."

Hearing her use those words on him sends his sense of lust into overdrive. In a minute he's moving back up her body.

Her hands frantically tug at his shirt, popping numerous buttons in her haste. He laughs but she crashes her lips up to his, effectively stopping the noise, causing a groan to take its place. He's pushing his jeans down and off in seconds, along with his boxers. Without hesitance, she takes his hand in hers, and with the other, guides him to enter her.

The world had stopped turning in this moment. No sounds are heard, and there is nothing else in existence besides Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. He feels like she's all around him, and even inside of him somehow. Her soul is all encompassing and he feels like he's never loved as deeply as he does her right now. All thoughts of dying in the rain for him, and for her the earlier collapse are all pushed away as he begins with slow, powerful thrusts.

The feel of him inside of her literally takes her breath away, her nails dig into his back, and she arches up into him, causing him to slip deeper. He drops his lips to her neck, nipping slowly before groaning against her throat as she pulls him deeper, and he knows that with the intensity of his emotions, the dream, and her warm heat pulling him deeper, this isn't going to last much longer.

"Faster, baby," she pleads. Her legs lock tightly around his back. "I need you deeper."

Needing no other guidance, he draws back out and nearly slams back into her, a small scream emitting from her lips. His fingers drop to rub circles between her thighs, and soon the screams are louder - his groan joins the mix, and it's over in mere minutes.

_All is full of love  
you just aint receiving  
all is full of love  
your phone is off the hook  
all is full of love  
your doors are all shut  
all is full of love!_

Once they've returned to quiet, steady breaths and are just enjoying the stillness of the night, she speaks so quietly he has to strain to hear:

"I… kind of collapsed at work. That's why I took so long to get back, and probably why I look and feel like hell."

In an instant, he's sprouting up from his relaxed position beneath her. He situates her so that he can clearly examine her. "What do you mean you collapsed Peyton? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I mean that I had shooting pains in my stomach… kind of like an extreme cramping up of my abdomen. I don't know, you worry too much…"

Scoffing, he reaches over to run his palm over her stomach. "I worry because I love you. I can't worry _enough_. Are you okay now?"

"Well aside from feeling a little weak in the knees," she begins to tease, and he places a soft kiss to her cheek, laughing into it. "Seriously?" he nods. "I don't know, it hurts a little - doing what we just did probably did not help the fact." He frowns as she begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry babe, I wouldn't have if I would've known."

His apologies are futile, she cuts him off almost immediately. "Well I did know, and I still wanted to. Don't get all girly on me, Scott."

He takes her back into his arms, turning her so that he can wrap around her from behind, cradling her body against his, hands resting firmly on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles. "Will you go to the doctor's tomorrow?"

Peyton huffs and squirms in his arms. "Look I know how much you hate it, but it's not normal to have intense pain and collapse. If not for yourself, then for me… please, Peyton?"

"That's not fair, you know I can't say no to you," she pouts, trying to hold off from giving in. "I'm sure it'll pass Luke…"

He says nothing, but rests his forehead against the back of her neck, silently waiting it out. Long moments stretch across the darkness before she speaks. "Fine, for you, I'll do this if it'll get you to stop worrying." Before he can swoop in, she asks in a smaller voice, "Will you go with me?"

"Of course baby, there was no way I am going to let you do this alone."

She sighs in satisfaction but voices the secret concern that's been plaguing her for hours now. "Luke, what if it's… I mean, Ellie…" Her throat constricts, and she feels almost embarrassed to sob over something that probably isn't true. But it wouldn't be so far fetched. Peyton Sawyer's life never works out to the fairy tale end of the spectrum.

She can feel his head shake frantically against her own. "No, it's not. It can't be."

"Lucas…"

Her tone is begging, _pleading_ for him to level with her.

It probably isn't.

_Probably_.

Probably isn't a chance she likes to take.

He gulps, swallowing the lump that's formed. "If you are, and that's a huge if, we are going to do everything possible to get through this. Together. I just got you back again, there is no way I'm losing you. I need you, Peyt. You're not going anywhere." He wanted to push further, but instead he asked, "Do you think that's what it is?"

Truthfully, she doesn't know. She doesn't have the overwhelming feeling of dread like she has on so many disastrous occasions, but the possibility is in her genes and it'll never fully leave. She tries to soothe them both. "I don't think so. I don't know. It could be; I don't feel like it is, but then I remember Ellie and I get nervous all over again."

Feeling slightly relieved, he returns to idly rubbing her stomach when the thought strikes him, and his fingers halt in place, resting lightly over her navel.

Could it be?

Life has never been this good to them, but a warm feeling encompasses his chest and he almost feels like he can't breathe.

It wouldn't be completely out of the question. They weren't always one hundred percent protected; even though they are steady, stable adults, it isnt unusual for their lust to get the best of them - falling into bed and into each other with their thoughts _only_ on one another and not the possible consequences.

"Peyton, did you ever think that maybe… maybe…?"

Upon his questioning her brows shoot up, and she doesn't need to hear the rest. If she was honest with herself, it was the first scenario that crossed her mind. It was terrifying and new and scary… but it would be such a happy new direction in their lives.

This line of thinking proposes the question:

If she is pregnant, can it be good that she had crippling pain?

What does that mean for her and her… _baby_?

Oh God. Baby. A million thoughts float to the surface of her mind before she realizes Lucas is still holding his breath in anticipation of her answer.

"Pregnant? I… I don't know, Luke. It's not completely out of the question. God Luke, a baby?"

His heart sinks at the thought that she might not be ready before he realizes that he doesn't even know if _he's _ready. "I know that we're still so young, but God Peyton, we're getting married - you're the love of my life. Having a baby with you… I can't think of anything more perfect than our love creating a life."

It's astonishing that his words are always well placed and he knows how to soothe her fears and make her feel loved. "And I want that for us, too." She doesn't add her fears about being an awful mother, or being too young, because she knows that he _knows_. "I don't want us to get our hopes up Lucas. It could be…"

She doesn't want to speak it anymore. This day has been physically and emotionally exhausting for her, and for him as well she believes. "Lucas I just need you to hold me."

They're both thrown back in time to a moment when he told her she was what was going to fix him. He knew it was his turn to do the same for her.

Even though his misplaced sense of losing her might not be so misplaced after all.

Even though he's terrified of a possible illness taking her away from him.

Even though he's overwhelmed with possible excitement at the thought of a child entering their lives:

He pulls her as close as he can into his chest, needing her to feel the warmth of his body, and needing to feel her, making sure she's still real and alive and home.

"I'm here for you, Peyton. I won't let you do any of this alone."

And whatever comes her way - no matter how scary or daunting or even life-threatening, she knows Lucas will never abandon her - she'll never have to experience another heartache or joy alone. This man is going to spend the rest of his life with her and for this moment it's all that matters.

_All is full of love  
All is full of love  
All is full of love  
All is full of love  
All is full of love_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
